Droplet
by Summer Eclair
Summary: Small hands made a flailing movement and the small girl puffed her cheeks in amusement. "He yoo !" then she giggled, cupping her mouth giddily. /"What the fuck," Gray's eyes widened. "I-is that...?" He lifted his index finger at the child. "Juvia?"
1. My Drizzle

**Title: Droplet **

**Summary: Small hands made a flailing movement and the small girl puffed her cheeks in amusement. "He~ yoo~!" then she giggled, cupping her mouth giddily.**

**"What the fuck," Gray's eyes widened. "I-is that...?" He lifted his index finger at the child. "Juvia?"**

* * *

Gray sighed unbelieveably at the small figure in front of him.

Curly, short, blue hair. Large, deep blue eyes. Thick and long lashes. Small, button nose. Round, pale face. And an adorable pout on her lips.

Juvia stared up at him, scratching her right eye as her tiny lips yawned tiredly.

"Right in time Gray!" Mirajane clapped behind him, the said Ice mage jumped at the booming sound, his eyes ticking in irritation.

"Little Juvia has woken up!" The white-haired mage cheered, hooking her hands on the small girl's armpit and lifting her up. "Say hello~"

Small hands made a flailing movement and the small girl puffed her cheeks in amusement. "He~ yoo~!" then she giggled, cupping her mouth giddily.

"How cute!" Lucy came up, hugging the child that Mira carries.

Gray blinked his eyes. "...!"

"Aren't you going to say something Gray?" Lucy asked, pinching little Juvia's puffy cheeks. The small girl frowned at the blonde mage.

"What the fuck," his eyes widened. "I-is that...?" He lifted his index finger at the child. "Juvia?"

The blue-haired girl tilted her head to the side cutely, short curls of blue hair falling to the side, her eyes wide and unblinking.

_Man... that's cute!_ Gray's inner thoughts kicked in.

"Don't you dare say bad words! We have a child here. A child!" Mira scolded him, hugging the little girl protectively on her arms. In Gray's vision, she's suffocating the poor child.

Little Juvia only squirmed, trying her best to free her small chubby arms.

"Mmmpfh!"

After that, the child's lips curled, the corners dropping down. Gray saw how tears form into those blue, doll-like eyes, blinking continously as it stared back at him. A few moments later, they heard a sob.

Little Juvia's arms were stretched out in the air, trying to grab Gray's collar.

She cried helplessly under Mira's embrace. A loud thunder clap was heard and the rain immediately fell outside the guild, just in time, a tear rolled from the child's eyes.

"Oh Mavis! Gray, quickly! Carry her!"

Without a word, Gray opened his arms, and Mira put the child into Gray's chest as gently as she can.

The sudden downpour outside stopped and was replaced by a drizzle.

"You scared her." Gray scowled at Mira. The child had it's arms around his neck, burying her small face on the crook of the Ice mage's neck.

She is still sobbing and Gray sighed, placing his free hand on lil Juvia's back, running it back and forth until the small girl stopped.

"Now. Explain." He told Mira, who was smiling at him mischievously.

Gray sat at the nearest chair he found, sitting stifly so he won't wake up the girl sleeping on his shoulder.

"You look cute!" Mira clapped.

"Oi! Quiet, she's sleeping!" He hushed, warning the barmaid. "Now what happened?!"

"Okay. Okay." Mira sat perfectly on the in front of Gray. "The child you're holding is Juvia."

"Indeed." He commented, throwing his hardest frown at Mira. He's not perfectly amused right now.

"She accidentally drank a potion which you see," she gestured at the child. "turned her into an adorable child." She finished with a smile, promptly reaching for sleeping Juvia's arm, which was dangled on the side.

"How long-" the child stir and Gray's eyes widened. Don't you dare wake up!

Lil Juvia only switched her position; from the previous place of her cheek on Gray's shoulder, she lifted her head infront of his face, mumbling incoherent words before her forehead bumped into his chin, continuing her slumber.

Things maybe funny for others, but Gray was feeling like an erupting volcano.

"..!"

"Careful! You might wake her up! No one knows when she's going to throw her tantrums!"

Gray gulped as he contained himself, hugging the small girl securely on his arms.

He pursed his lips forward, urging Mirajane to continue.

Before she speaks, she smiled motherly at Gray. "I don't know where she got the potion but earlier when she came here, she suddenly collapsed and when I brought her to the infirmary to sleep, a few hours later she woke up in that form." She pointed. "That's only a few minutes when you entered the guild."

"Everyone's aware of this already." Mira sighed. "Maybe we should consult this to Polryuska-san so she could make a solution and return Juvia to her old self."

Gray nodded, his eyes landing on the mess of soft blue hair under his chin.

"Juvia seemed to really like you Gray," Mira interjected. "Even her child version likes you very much."

Gray only rolled his eyes, despite the blush creeping on his cheeks.

"So... how about if you take care of her for a while?" The barmaid suggested, her eyes shaped in half-cresent moons as she smiled. Gray felt the hair on the back of his head stood up.

"W-why would I?" He whispered, careful not to wake up the girl. "You can do that, heh."

"Gray," Mira's smiling face remained. "Are you contradicting me?"

"T-then how about Lucy?"

"I think baby Juvia doesn't like her very much."

"Then Levy?"

"She's on a mission."

"L-lisanna?"

"She's having a part time job."

Gray moved his head a little, looking for someone who can take care of the poor child aside from him.

His eyes landed on Cana, gulping her seventh barrel of beer for today. _Not good._

Then his eyes shifted to Kinana. _No, she's too innocent, I don't think that she'll handle moody Juvia._

Then to Jet and Droy. _The hell, what I'm thinking?!_

To Natsu? _Hell no. He might toast the little girl alive._

Then Laxus? _Water's not a good match for him, idiot._

He brought his eyes back to Mira.

"Then Elfman!" He exclaimed in excitement. This one!

Juvia jolted up, her eyes sill closed.

Fck,. Gray quickly placed his hand on top of Baby Juvia, caressing her head as he coo-ed her back to sleep.

"You don't want her to shout: I'm a man! Aren't you Gray?"

The guild doors suddenly opened, revealing a tired-looking and pissed off Erza Scarlet

"Oh," Mira cheered. "Maybe Erza would do! Im going to ask her instead." Mira was about to stood up when Gray placed a placed a hand in front of her.

"What Gray?" She asked, faking innocence.

"Fine. I'll do it." he grunted lowly, hugging the small child in his arms protectively.

"Good!" Mira paused, "Make sure that she gets all what she needs okay?" She congratulated him after, she turned on her heel and was about to return on her work when Gray called to her.

"I'll do fine, tsk." He scowled. " By the way, how old is she in this state?"

"Oh, silly Gray." Mira laughed. "Ask her when she wakes up!" Then she winked at him.

Gray stared at Mira as she hopped her way back to the counter , his eyebrow twitching.

Just then, the small girl on his arms woke up.

With her half-opened eyes, she pressed her short, stubby index finger on Gray's cheek, laughing faintly at her amusement.

Gray stared down at her without any expression on his face while he attempted to bite the little girl's finger playfully, which brought the whole guild into silence, except only for little Juvia's hearty laugh.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! I would like to know your thoughts about this guys! _


	2. Droplet's blue mess

**Droplet 2**

* * *

"Gwey~" a small voice called to Gray. He felt a light tugging down on the hem of his coat.

He glanced down from his Ice popsicle. "Yeah?"

Little Juvia's mouth pursed forward, her eyes squinted as she looked down on her small nose.

Gray chuckled lightly as he wiped the ice cream off her cute nose using the back of his hand. "There you go." He half-smiled.

Little Juvia offered him a big smile before returning on her Ice cream.

"It's weird. Really, really weird to look at you two." Natsu commented, his palm pressed on his jaw as he examined the duo in front of them.

Lucy on the other hand smiled, not taking her brown eyes off of Juvia.

"Hi," she waved a small hand at the small girl. Lil Juvia looked up to her and offered Lucy a quick beam of smile returning quickly on her food.

"Aww!" Coo-ed the blonde mage. "How old are you?" She asked in a small voice.

Lil Juvia gazed at her once again, her lips covered in ice cream. She held up four tiny, chubby fingers and mouthed: "Fow."

"Aww!" Lucy squealed, hitting Natsu in the arm.

Gray smirked, looking down at Juvia.

"You should put her hair into a ponytail, Gray." Lucy suggested as she saw how troubled lil Juvia is with her curly hair. The said child was now covered in Ice cream, her hair, which is now sticky was on her face.

Gray's brows was drawn forward as he told lil Juvia to face him. The girl obediently bobbed her small head up and down, her face innocently staring at him.

He gently wiped the cuff of his sleeves on Juvia cheeks. Juvia scrunched her nose and sneezed.

"I think you already had enough." He told her softly, peeling her small fingers on the ice cream cone she was holding.

Her large eyes blinked then her lips opened, gaping as she saw Gray took her ice cream away.

"N-no..." she sobbed and moments later she cried again.

Gray's eyes widened, "H-hey!"

His sudden reaction made the child's cry grew louder. "Wwaaah~!" her small hands were formed into small fists, covering her tear-stained eyes.

"My aysh kwim~" she cried and Gray immediately hugged the little girl.

"S-shh!" He rubbed her small head and the action made her curly hair tangle even more.

He felt a sticky substance on his hands. "Sht," he whispered to himself. But Lil Juvia looked up to him, the corner of her lips drawn downward.

"Awr you mad, " she hiccuped, " t-to Juvya?"

Gray bit his bottom lip. What the hell did happened to his life?

"Juvya want aysh-" her words were cut off when she bursted into a fit of cry, and Gray for a moment noticed the heavy downpour of the rain outside.

_This moody child!_

"O-okay..." he muttered, blushing healthily as he noticed how most of his guildmates were staring at them.

_"Go Daddy Gray!"_ Someone yelled.

He glanced at the direction of the voice, his mouth forming cursed words at the one he suspected on shouting.

Juvia suddenly stopped. Her arms wrapped around Gray's torso.

"H-hey?" he looked down and saw the little girl napping on his chest.

"I didn't know that Juvia sleeps alot after she cry." Lucy spoke, eyeing them with a raised brow.

"At least she shuts up." Natsu scowled, he was obviously not entertained with the little Juvia.

"Gray, you should take her home. She looks tired." Lucy suggested, patting his arm lightly. "Goodluck!"

Gray released an exasperated sigh, embracing lil Juvia as he carried her into his arms.

...

Lil Juvia woke up as soon as Gray entered his house.

There's no way that anyone could help him bring Juvia to her own apartment. And in this state, wherein she couldn't handle herself was not a good choice to leave her alone.

And now, there she is... Staring with her large eyes wonderingly at his own house.

In fact, it was only Natsu who had been in there and now... Juvia.

Gray put her down and let her walk on her own. He noticed as he removed his coat off, that Juvia was careful not to move a single muscle on her spot.

He kneeled beside her, ruffling her already messy hair. "You'lle be staying here for a while."

Juvia shifted her large blue eyes to him, unblinking.

One, two, three heartbeats after, Gray was caught off guard as the little girl put her arms around his neck.

He smiled faintly at Juvia's action. He pulled away first and his heart felt tight inside his chest when he saw lil Juvia smiling up at him. Her eyes were wide and innocent. He couldn't fathom but she looks at him with such pure emotions.

She maybe in the body of a child, but it's still Juvia. She's still the shy yet aggresive (when it comes to him.) girl he knew, the one who only looks at him with such affectionate gaze.

Gray rolled his eyes in defeat. Fine, he was already aware of the water mage's feelings for him, but he still don't know how to understand things like this. Of course, he experienced the light fluttering of the chest everytime he sees someone attractive but Juvia's different. She's on a different level, and he knew that she's still leveling up.

She released him and pulled away as well, her hands were clutched behind her.

Gray looked at her quietly before scrunching his nose. "You're smelly."

Juvia blinked, raising her left arm and sniffing her armpit. Gray noticed her ice cream-stained sleeves.

She's still wearing her usual dark blue dress, the white furry neckline of it was now pink and it had some sprinkles of candy.

"You should take a bath and change." He told her and Lil Juvia run up to him. She held her arms upward.

"What?" Asked Gray, blinking confusedly.

"Bath! Bath! Bath!" She cheered enthusiastically, punching the air upwards as she jumped excitedly.

Gray stilled and slowly his face went into different shades of red.

"O-oh," he blinked. Juvia blinked as well, beaming broadly at him.

"Lesh go!" Juvia exclaimed as she giggled to herself.

Gray gulped nervously, "Uhm," his eyes staring anywhere but her.

"Hmm..."

"...!"

Tilting her head to the side, she frowned.

"Bath?" She asked puzzledly.

Gray huffed, sighing determiningly as he closed his eyes, reaching for the hem of Juvia's dress.

...

Gray felt that he would faint at any minute, he doesn't know how to fcking bathe someone! And Mavis, this one's a child! A girl! She's Juvia!

For a minute he was glad that his mind worked and he suggested if she can do it by herself, or maybe let her water magic do it.

Unfortunately, baby Juvia doesn't know how to. And alas! She's not aware of her Mage powers.

Thinking of his childhood, he learned his Ice magic around when he was already eight or maybe ten years old. And the Lil Juvia in front of him was a small and helpless, four year old child only.

Gray swore that he didn't look anywhere but on her blue hair. He can also assure you that he shampoo-ed Juvia's hair very well.

"Ya~hoooo!" The little girl laughed as she raised both of her arms in the air. Gray chuckled, putting an over-sized, white t-shirt on her.

Lil Juvia frowned as Gray dressed her with the shirt, she wiggled her body and Gray couldn't help but laugh.

"Juvya... Arms? Where?" She pouted, staring puzzledly on her side. Gray blinked and upon realizing that her arms were not properly placed on the shirt's arm hole, he immediately assisted her, he exhaled thankfully when he finally saw her satisfied smile.

The girl bowed her head at him. "Thank youw, Gwey~" she grinned.

Gray smiled at her, patting her wet head. "Now come on and let's dry your hair."

He gently massaged the child's blue hair with a towel, and Juvia squirmed below him.

She was sitting on the floor, while Gray was on the sofa. Her chin was resting on his lap, both her hands were placed firmly below her face.

He was now combing her blue curls when he heard the young lady sighed.

He peered down on her and saw her half-lidded eyes fighting to keep her consciousness awake.

He patted her back and lil Juvia snored.

Gray smirked. He didn't know that he would be encountering this part of Juvia. She's so fragile that Gray was afraid to touch her because he might break her frail bones or what.

He put the brush down beside him as his other hand remained patting lil Juvia's small back. He pulled her towards him and carried her into his bedroom.

His eyes darkened when he saw how messy his room was. Clothes were everywhere, and he grimaced when he saw one of his boxers laying on one of his pillows.

Gray immediately removed everything on top of his bed before placing the sleeping child on it. She stirred for a second and Gray was fast enough to pat her shoulder this time. He was now humming a familiar tune he heard from Happy.

He smiled contentedly when he saw Juvia's chubby arms embracing his pillow when she turned on her side, her back facing him.

He silently walked out of the door, his eyes never leaving the sleeping girl.

He picked up her dress which was forgotten at the living room and looked around.

The handsome, resident Ice mage of the town's best guild needs some cleaning to do for now.

* * *

**Lazy Utau neko, dianaloveanime, Jelly Babes 101, winterliebend, hanako-sempai, NudgeThePyro, Elibe, siriuslight, Nnatsuki, TessaJane, Gruvia rocks, YandereKanojo, Coolanime14, alice Orihara Scarlet and to Guest's! Thank you for reviewing guys! I was really happy to see your comments about Droplet, and yeah! It's fluffy! Stay tuned for more :)**


	3. Raindrops of the night

_An: Here's the chapter 3! Thank you to __**xloudxloud**__ for beta-in this! To: __** Bubblycutie and Awesomenessdude, siriuslight, Aya-himexX, BookProf101, hanako-sempai, Little Indian Girl, Gruvia rocks, Coolanime14, xgasai-yunox, Indigo Hailstorm, alice Oihara Scarlet, mgaa and P. FullbusterBelieve**__ thank you for reviewing:)) you're all wonderful! *Sends virtual hugs to everyone :)_

* * *

Now with the story...

.

.

.

Gray quietly entered his bedroom. He tightened the towel that was wrapped around his waist and pulled his closet open. He gazed at the sleeping child on his bed from the corner of his eye.

Juvia was fast asleep, hugging one of his pillows close to her small body. Gray smiled at the sight, sighing deeply as he walked out of the room.

He changed into his boxers and a black tank top, before laying his back on his couch as he waited for his hair to dry up.

...

Gray woke up from the sudden roar of the skies outside, opening an eye, he slowly sat up and saw fat and heavy droplets of water hitting his window. He ignored the continuous pouring of the rain that night and decided to go back to his slumber.

A few moments later, Gray heard a small sob coming from his bedroom. The Ice mage shot up straight and hurriedly crossed the living room.

When he was already half way, his bedroom door opened quietly, revealing a sniffing blue-haired child.

Her face was covered with her blue hair, wet and sticky because of the crying she made.

"Gwey...," little Juvia called to him, and Gray's heart almost dropped when he heard her voice.

"Juvia... scared," she sobbed, both her small fist covering her blue eyes. "Juvia... scared." She repeated.

Gray worriedly kneeled in front of the child. "Hey," he removed her hair out of her face, gathering it all in one hand.

"Juvia can't..." sob. "Sweep, monstewr... bed."

"Shh..." Gray held her close to his chest, "There's no monster."

"B-but..." Juvia looked up to him and Gray couldn't help but frown at the sight of her scared face.

"Okay. Does Juvia want to sleep with Gray?" He asked softly.

She nodded and wrapped her small arms around his neck. Gray sighed as he let her and he stood up, carrying her in the process towards the couch.

"Juvia... no sweep there..." she pointed at his bedroom door.

Okay. Maybe lil Juvia's not the one who caused this heavy rain. She could still only make it possible if she's angry or upset.

His eyes traveled down on her face.

_'...But Juvia is not responsible if the rain pours naturally,' he recalled her telling him._

Oh so... this one's natural?

He went back to his bedroom and got his blanket and pillows. He returned back to the couch and saw Juvia waiting quietly there.

"Here." He placed the pillows on his couch, urging her to sleep again.

Juvia only looked up to him, her eyes blinking.

"What? Do you need anything?" He patted her shoulders. Lil Juvia in return bit her bottom lip, still staring up at him. He waited for her response until he heard a small growl.

"A...ano..." The little girl's cheek was red, her eyes still staring at Gray.

"Juvia... hungwy."

Oh.

Crap.

Gray's eyes widened. How could he forget to feed her! Usually, he could skip dinner if he wanted. Now, he had a small child with him and no skipping of any meals was allowed.

"Sorry I forgot." He blushed and straightened his back. "Come on." He offered his hand to her and the little girl gladly accepted it, putting her own small hand on his, smiling happily.

"I'll make some..." he spoke as he searched inside his fridge. Lil Juvia was sitting quietly, waiting patiently on one of the stools in front his counter top.

After a lot of thinking, he decided to make some pancakes for her. After all, that's the only thing he had since he always took his meals at the guild.

"Are you okay with pancakes?" He asked her and she nodded excitedly.

"Pancakes!" She cheered, clapping her hands in the air.

He smiled unconsciously as he started to heat the pan. Moments later, he put the platter of perfectly round pancakes in front of her.

"Here you go," he gave her a plate and a fork.

Juvia stared at her food wondrously; her small mouth was literally watering.

She took one bite and she shrugged her shoulders excitedly. Beaming up at him she gave him a thumbs up sign.

"Really?" He raised a brow. Juvia sliced her second pancake into half, her small hand tugged Gray's hand which was placed on top of the counter, and him leaning in front of her. "Gwey..."

She offered him the other half, smiling sweetly at him.

He massaged his nape, blinking nervously as his face became hot. "Uhm, it's all yours."

She shook her head, her soft curls bouncing beside her small head. "Gwey too."

She kept on insisting after that, giving her fork to him. Gray sighed dejectedly and took it.

"Yehey!" She clapped her hands. Juvia pulled herself up as she placed her palms on the counter. She set her foot on the stool and reached for Gray's head.

She played with his hair and Gray looked at her small face. "Vewy good!" She exclaimed, giggling as she patted his black hair gently.

He laughed and patted her head in return.

"Are you finished brushing your teeth?" Gray knocked on his bathroom.

"No..." Juvia answered in a muffled tone, her mouth full of foam.

Gray spared a glance on his wall clock. It's now 3 in the morning.

He heard the water run and he knocked once again.

"Done..."

He opened the door and Juvia was ready to jump at him. Her arms were in the air, her lips in a big smile.

"Ready," she grinned. Gray only had enough time to prepare himself when Juvia jump off the stool she's standing from.

"Go!" She exclaimed and she landed on Gray's chest.

"Ow!" Gray groaned, muffled by Juvia's hair. "You should say 'Go' first before jumping," he told her as he led her back to the couch.

"Hiihihihi~" she nodded as she cupped her small hand on her lips.

"Gwey~" she called to him as soon as he put her down on the couch. He placed himself on the floor.

"It's okay. I'll sleep here. You," he pointed at her then on the couch. "There."

Juvia pouted, shaking her head in disapproval. She pushed herself on the farthest corner and patted the place beside her.

"Here..." she smiled, patting her small hand repeatedly on the spot where she wanted Gray to take.

"Uhm," the ice mage blinked, looking anywhere but her. "No... uhm," he looked back at her and instantly he was stunned.

She was smiling patiently; her large eyes were soft as she hopefully staring back at him. "_Gray-sama..._"

He blinked.

"Gwey?" Lil Juvia asked, leaning closer to him. He shook his head and focused on his lap.

_She just said..._

"Fine," he kneaded his left shoulder and Juvia went back to her place. "Here," she patted again.

"I know." Gray smiled before laying himself on the couch.

"Are you sure you're comfortable?" Gray asked for the nth time. The couch was pretty narrow for two people but because of Juvia's child size, there still an extra space to lay half of your arm on it.

Juvia snored, her cheeks on Gray's chest.

"Oh, you sure sleep so fast." He chuckled, playing with her blue hair. He brushed some of it out of her forehead and he unconsciously leaned forward, his lips planting a goodnight kiss on her forehead.

When he leaned back, the Ice mage regained his senses. What the...

He looked down on lil Juvia, a smile now plastered on her small face. Gray gulped nervously, he suddenly felt so hot, fanning himself with his free arm.

"Stupid," he mumbled to himself as he covered his eyes with his forearm, telling himself to calm down and sleep already.

The morning came and Gray, being his usual self, was now naked (except for his boxers). With his eyes closed, he turned around and wrapped his arms on one of his pillows. He tugged it closer until his nose was pressed into it.

It was heavenly for an ordinary morning. He pressed his face closer to it, his arms squeezing around for the second time.

It was amazingly soft.

It smells so good too.

His hands went down to grab more of the pillow when he made contact of a skin instead.

He rubbed his large hand on it.

Up,down, up, down, up, down, up, then his hands went further up.

His eyes shot open when his hand found a curve. He squeezed it.

'This is not his usual pillow.'

He looked down and was greeted by a pale leg that was crossed above his hip bone.

It moved, rubbing with his skin.

He heard a mewl and when he looked in front of him he was greeted by a white cloth witha pair of something round inside it. With a scowl on his face, he grabbed it roughly and he heard another mewl.

His eyes went wider.

It was a body, a fucking body! And it was pressed firmly on his.

He removed the pillow covering the other person's face and Gray felt like screaming.

Juvia, dressed on nothing but his large, white shirt had finally regained her original body.


	4. It was the rain herself

**Droplet 4: It was the rain herself**

* * *

**Thank to lovely ****_xloudxloud_**** for beta-ing Droplet! She's really doing a great job, thank you Dear!**

.

.

.

He stared stiffly at the voluptuous body lying in front of him.

She was still asleep, even mumbling some incoherent words. He continued to gape at her and found that his hand was still on her butt.

Oh, it was her butt he was squeezing earlier.

He tugged a handful of hair from his head, pulling it with all his might. Juvia had been a child, this... this woman in front of him, defenseless and somewhat seductively sleeping, was not her.

Where was that cute, small droplet of rain? This one was the rain herself!

The water mage hummed quietly, her arms were now embracing herself. He tried to calm down and was finally brought to the fact that Juvia already returned.

With his cheeks still pink from embarrassment, he nudged her softly on her arm, attempting to wake her up.

"O-oi." He gently shook her but the blue-haired woman didn't even budge.

He tried and tried but still failed. He even made his hands ice cold but to no avail, the girl still remained sleeping.

He finally gave up and let her continue her peaceful slumber. Maybe she needed a lot of rest so her body can adjust with the changes.

He concluded that it may be the reason why Lil Juvia was also a fan of sleeping.

He was careful not to make any noise as he slip away from the couch. He brought the blankets up to Juvia's body and covered it completely.

He snapped his eyes again as he stared at her sleeping form. It was a surprise to see her with her original form. He didn't know what fate had planned for him but he is sure enjoying this quietly.

Apparently, even though he met the four year old Juvia only for a day, he can't deny the existence of her cuteness. He'll miss it for sure.

He took a bath first and was practicing whatever reason he could come up with for when she wakes up and asks why she is in his house.

Gray bit his bottom lip as the scene earlier flashed on his mind again. He couldn't freaking control his damn hormones!

He exhaled deeply, counting from one to ten as he tried to calm himself.

Sure, Juvia could be the death of him. He might now have a serious heart problem because of her and for a minute he considered not taking any coffee from now on.

He opened his bathroom door, his head peeking out of the gap as he scanned for any sign of Juvia's presence. He inhaled sharply when he noticed that no one was awake but him and that she was still slumbering. However, when he finally took a step out of the bathroom, he heard some small, padding steps leading to his direction.

And from a corner, lil Juvia appeared, her eyes glittering with tears.

"Gwey..." she called to him as she hugged his leg, he panicked when he felt that the towel on his waist was coming undone.

"Juvia..." she sobbed and she looked up at him. "Up," she paused, gulping the air that was trapped on her small throat. "Gwey, away!" She cried and buried her face on his legs.

Gray became sweaty at their current state. He tried to calm the child first before pondering how and when she became a child again. He tried to peel off her fingers off his towel-covered legs but the girl shook her head stubbornly, her cheeks brushing on the cloth and unwilling to let go.

"I-im not going anywhere you see..." he said calmly as he finally let the child hug him. He leaned down on her blue hair and kissed it. "I just took a bath."

Lil Juvia slowly gazed up at him; her eyes were unblinking and wet. "Promise?" She whispered before burying her face on his once again.

He thought for a moment before placing a large hand on her head. He slowly took the chance to change his position and let her arms slip away for a second. He kneeled and let her hug his neck instead.

"What should Gray promise?" He asked carefully, oh how his temper was changed by a small girl.

"Evewyone..." she mumbled on his neck. "They go. Jubia oweys left."

He blinked and looked on the side where she's burying her face into. He could feel her cheeks squishing with his skin as she spoke.

"Promise. I won't leave you." He pulled away as he stared on her, his hands firmly locked on her shoulders. "Don't worry okay?"

He could see that the child was still unconvinced as she looked at him doubtedly.

"Promise," he assured her as he held up one hand in the air before placing it on his chest. "I mean it."

Finally, the girl nodded but she still had her lips curled, her large eyes tearing once again as she stared down on her feet.

He ruffled her blue hair first before standing up. "I'll dress up first then we're going to the guild."

As Gray closed his bedroom door, his eyes were still fixated at lil Juvia as she remained standing on her spot -not moving from where he left her.

.

.

.

She was quiet when he finished bathing her. She didn't even speak when he gave her an orange juice, except when she hummed as she offered it to share with him and told him a small thank you.

It was weird that it became this quiet while lil Juvia was around him. His mind flashed to her sleeping form this early morning and his face went red again.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as they walked quietly on the streets. The child shook her head, her soft blue curls bouncing cutely.

He was getting worried at her sudden change of attitude. He felt like he did something wrong and Lil Juvia was the wrong child to mess up with.

He gulped before staring straightly ahead, following the little girl's actions. His hand squeezed tightly her small ones and the little girl unconsciously swayed her arms forward together with his.

Gray can't help but smile when she started to sing.

_Rain, rain, go away..._

She skipped on her way, and Gray was tagged along.

_Come again another day... Lil Juvia wants to play..._

She smiled up at him and Gray was moved, he held one palm to his chest. He forcedly gulped down the lump on his throat when he felt his lungs tightened. His heart raced against his chest.

"Gwey~" Juvia grinned at him as she pointed what was ahead of them. He shook his weird thoughts away and saw that they're already arrived.

.

.

.

"Yeah," Gray glanced on Gajeel and Levy's table. "She changed this morning."

Mirajane and Lucy followed his line of vision and their cheeks became pink when Lil Juvia suddenly giggled merrily at whatever Gajeel was saying to her.

"Are you sure? Perhaps it was only your imagination." Mira shrugged. "Maybe you're just seeing things, Gray."

Lucy nodded, her brown eyes still on the trio.

Gray glowered. "I'm tellin' you, she really changed back to normal and-"

"Then explain to us what you saw!" Lucy hushed and Mirajane nodded.

Gray looked at them briefly, his eyes were doubtful, wondering if he should really tell them.

"Detailed," Mira added.

He swallowed nervously as he looked down on his sweaty palms thoughtfully. "W-well s-s-she..." but before he could even tell them the whole thing, his hands made some grabbing gestures in front of him.

Lucy laughed hysterically at his actions.

He scowled sourly at the blonde mage, his hands flailing as he realized what he was doing.

"S-she," he glanced at Lil Juvia and just in time, the kid was also looking at him. "Just the normal one, okay!" Then he looked away.

"S-so," he cleared his throat. "When are we going to visit Porlyuska-san?"

"The old lady's been missing together with Master; we heard that they're both attending a special meeting with the council." Lucy said, crossing her arms in front of her bust. "And Mira was in charge here for the week."

He sighed loudly as he thought of what will happen if this continued.

.

.

.

Levy smiled as she braided the side of Lil Juvia's hair. "You look so cute." After she finished, she presented the child to Gajeel.

Gajeel frowned at the small bundle staring at him. A few seconds ticked by and his cheeks became red.

"Gajeel~" lil Juvia called him with her small voice, her whole body vibrating in happiness. The girl reached forward and yanked a fistful of his black hair.

To Levy's surprise, the Dragon slayer didn't move a finger to stop the child, instead he was focused on what Lil Juvia was mumbling all about, his face became warm, gulping timidly as he remained resolutely with his arms crossed in front of him.

"You can play with her if you want." The bookworm smiled encouragingly.

He glanced at her before turning to the kid once again. "I-I can?" He said out loud instead of asking it only to himself.

With a kind smile, Levy nodded, bending down to the child's ear to whisper. The little lady grinned before crossing the table clumsily, reaching for Gajeel's shoulder.

Gajeel helped her carefully and only guided her wherever she's planning to place herself.

His red eyes widened when Juvia grabbed his nose, squeezing it while she laughed. Next, she poked his cheeks and he decided to play along, puffing his own cheeks as he watched her press her small, chubby palms on it.

"Bwaah!" He intentionally screamed to emphasize what Lil Juvia did on his cheeks. She laughed and laughed until he noticed some tears lingering on the corner of her eyes.

Levy smiled at them and she almost wanted to jump from her seat when Gajeel flashed the little girl a smile.

She had never seen him smile like that before.

Lil Juvia then thought of something else to do with Gajeel's hair; she gathered it all with her tiny fist (because of the thickness of his hair, some locks fell) and placed it on his face.

When she released it, Gajeel made a funny face (a sour one) and the child laughed prosperously. He made another face and Lil Juvia burst out in high pitched laughter.

"She really likes Gajeel." Lucy smiled at the other table, Gray and Mira shared a friendly gaze at each other. "But she likes you more Gray."

He turned his eyes to the said child and their eyes met, Lil Juvia struggled out of Gajeel's arms before jogging her way to Gray. Her face was flushing red from the laughter, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah," he agreed as he scooped Lil Juvia into his arms.

**AN: So you see, I added a little Gajevy on here :) and also, I knew that some of you were wondering where Gajeel is. I think that his character would be kind of weak when it comes to small and cute things, and hello... it was Juvia! I love this chapter, how about you? **

**Thank you for those who reviewed and added this on their favorites! You guys are wonderful! Thank you :) **

**The next chapter will reveal another twist! **


	5. The missing droplet

The missing droplet

* * *

"No way!" Gray glowered as Natsu bumped his forehead on him. The pinkette snarled and Gray bumped his forehead back.

The Ice wizard grounded his molars when the impact of his skull collided with Natsu.

"Im telling you, Ice panty! We need to go on this mission!" Natsu had him now in a headlock.

"...Why you! You stupid Dragon face!" Gray reached for his frenemy's hair and yanked it roughly. Natsu released him, smoke was coming out of his mouth.

"You and Lucy can go!"

"Erza wants us as a Team!"

Gray raised a brow. "Why do you let Erza boss you around?! You call yourself a dragon slayer yet you're afraid of the Titania!"

"What the hell!" Natsu screamed out of his lungs. "No one bosses me around! She only wants us to follow her on that freakin' town!"

"I don't care! Im not joining you!"

"Im the team leader, so you will come Ice princess!" Natsu almost threw himself at Gray again, fortunately, Lucy held his shoulder and pleaded for him to stop the fight.

"Besides, Gray is babysitting!" Lucy reasoned, shouting straight at Natsu's face.

Moments later, Natsu blinked and his eyes averted back to Gray, glinting mischievously as his lips curled into an malicious smile.

He bursted into a fit of loud laugh, holding his stomach while he points his index finger at Gray. "B-baby... sitting... fuahahaha!" He said between laughs.

Gray's jaw locked.

"Ice panty is baby sitting!" He laughed, and the hand that was on his stomach before was now laced around Lucy's shoulder. The blonde only sighed defeatedly on her partner's act. This will only make things worst.

"I can take care of her for a while." Cana smiled at lil Juvia playfully as the said child tried to climb up on one of her barrels.

"Never." Gray rolled his eyes as he scooped the child away from Cana, carrying her like bag of grocery as he procedeed his way on the bar counter.

"Well if ya change your mind, Im only here!" Cana shouted then continued her drinking.

He sat the child on top of the counter, her small back facing Mira.

"Hi Juvia." The barmaid greeted her, tapping the small child's shoulder. The little girl bowed her head before waving both of her small hands to Mira.

"Heyoo~"

And Gray flushed, covering the bottom part of his face with the back of his large hand.

Mira then moved her eyes on him. "By the way, when are you leaving for the mission?"

He sighed inwardly, his free hand placed on top of lil Juvia's head, playing with her blue hair. "Lucy said tonight."

Mira's lips formed into a small 'o'. "Then how about Juvia? Where is she going to stay?"

He ruffled her blue hair messily and Juvia looked up at him from her milk shake, pouting cutely.

He smirked. "That's my problem." His expression changed into a frown. "I also thought that it's been a week since I last took a mission."

Mirajane nodded in agreement. "You've been busy with Juvia that's why you forgot about your missions."

He flushed a deep shade of red, "Oi, that's not it! Of course, I need to look after her."

Mirajane only laughed in return as she moved away from the two and attended on their other guildmates.

Another sigh escaped his lips, looking down on his lap when he felt small, soft hands cupping his. "Gwey," she thrusted her drink to his face, blinking.

He stared at her offer first before taking a sip on her straw. "Thanks."

"I can manage, don't worry." Lisanna smiled as she took Juvia on her arms.

Gray smiled at the youngest Strauss gratefully, "Thank you, Lisanna. She..." he stared down on Lil Juvia, his eyes softening. "She likes to drink orange juice first thing in the morning. She's afraid to sleep alone, especially when it's raining. She always fall asleep, anytime, anywhere..." he smiled. "She also likes here in the guild and she likes to play with others hair and she-"

He was interrupted by Lisanna's soft giggle, her hand cupping her cheeks. " Aww... you learned a lot about her in just a week."

"I..." he started, kneading the back of his neck. "Well... I... uhm-"

"No need to explain, you know there's always this bond that makes you think of

your special someone. Without you knowing that you've become this observant in just a small amount time, you already know her likes and everything that has do with her. You're now on that stage, Gray."

He gulped loudly. "What are you talking about?" He scowled, crossing his arms in front of his chest."

Big blue eyes blinked and small shoulders shrugged.

"You're still denial, Gray." Lisanna sighed. "I heard that your team's already at the station, you're probably the only one here."

Gray nodded, he kneeled down in front of Lil Juvia, ruffling her blue hair. "I really need to do this mission and I promise that I will return as soon as I can." he paused.

"Do you want me to buy something for you?"

Her pink lips pursed forward, thinking thoughtfully. Gray waited patiently, his brows shotting upward.

"Hurry, hurry." He smiled.

She shook her head before hugging him tightly, "Promise?" she said softly on his ears. He actually thought for a moment before remembering their 'Promise.'

"Promise."

Team Natsu's mission lasted for four days. Erza who led them this time was silently eating her snack as they rode the train back to magnolia.

Lucy was carefully assisting Natsu on her side, rubbing his shoulders back and forth hoping so that the nauseous feeling will be gone.

Gray on the other hand was staring blankly out of the window. Watching as the train go by into different sceneries. He can't wait to return and give his small present to his small lady.

He pocketed his hand and it embraced a small item inside, clutching it carefully as he imagined what would be Lil Juvia's reaction once she saw this.

Lisanna and the small water mage was enjoying their small walk at the park. The child was quickly amazed when she saw the play ground standing a few meters from them.

Her eyes blinked and she averted it back to Lisanna.

"Can Jubia?" She asked hopefully, her fingers fisting inside the youngest Strauss hold.

She smiled down at the blunette, " Sure you may."

And the little girl scampered her way to the play grounds. Lisanna stood a few steps on the said area and was following the every movement of the small girl.

Juvia's eyes glowed when she saw the slide, she went hastily to it which was at the farthest corner of the grounds.

Lisanna caught her running to that direction and quickly followed behind. She almost dropped on her knees but due to her quick reflexes, she caught her self and saw that her shoe laces were undone. She looked up and still saw the blob of blue hair running towards the slides. She hurriedly tied the laces and when she was about to head towards the slides, panicked aroused on her well being as she saw an unfamiliar blue-haired child taking the slides.

She walked up and stared at the child closely; that's not Juvia! She immediately checked the other side of the slide but to no avail, she only saw a few other children, playing on their own.

She went back to the front of the slide and still the other blue-haired child was riding on it.

"No..." she whispered before taking a deep breath and screaming: "Juvia!".

III

She sprinted and checked around the area but she didn't saw any sign of the small child.

* * *

.an: Omg! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews my kind readers! I hope that you won't get mad at me when I post the next chapter after this ha ha! I bet that all of you will be surprised! Thank you again! I just really want to tell you guys that your reviews really make me smile :) I appreciate it to the point of grinning like an idiot.


End file.
